


Painful

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Masochism, Self-Harm, Still, its not graphic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Flug has a weird idea of what is 'fun'.(find me on tumblr @flughat !)





	Painful

Flug was ashamed, really, of his hobby he enjoyed so dearly.  
A candle shakily positioned above Flug's arm dripped as he stared intently at the wax trail down and drip off the candle. The wax burned, obviously, and Flug really liked it. Setting the candle down to let a little more wax heat up, the scientist picked at the white splotches of hard wax as he palmed himself a little with the wax covered hand, peeling back white to reveal stinging red patches of irritated skin. Groaning and deciding he couldn't just tease himself any longer, he undid his pants as his red hand reached for the candle and brought it over his hard erection, thumbing at the beads of precum that were already forming- he was a sensitive guy, he couldn't help it. Letting a little bit of wax dribble down, the heat hit his length and Flug hissed in pain in arousal, tugging at his length with determination and need in his eyes. Grunting and huffing, Flug watched more and more hot wax drop down onto him, and although it stimulated him further, he wouldn't cum at this rate.

Flug then had an idea. Reading down to the bottom of his pant leg, Flug rolled it up to around his knee to see that chunky metallic brace around his ankle, the one Blackhat put there to keep him from wandering off. Flug knew what it did when tampered with.

Picking at the collar's lock with a screwdriver, not even trying to get it off- he had given up on escaping long long ago- and was pleasantly surprised when a sharp jolt of electricity went through his whole body. Using one shaky hand to grip his cock, he sloppily jerked off while the other hand made the brace send electricity through every one of his veins, pushing him to completion. He huffed and stared the mess in front of him, lifting a hand to brush a hand over his face, a few hot tears running down his face. That was fun.


End file.
